


history (down in flames?)

by maggiewilliams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fire, Hogwarts First Year, Marauders' Era, Mild Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, the title implies that it's long but it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiewilliams/pseuds/maggiewilliams
Summary: They hadn't spent a full day at Hogwarts before they had gotten into trouble.





	history (down in flames?)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

They hadn't spent a full day at Hogwarts before they had gotten into trouble.

Sirius and James hadn't stopped talking since the latter had been sorted into Gryffindor. Of course, they had been talking before then, but after a brief pause for the Sorting (in which James had decided to talk to Remus instead), the incessant chatter resumed. It hadn't stopped when the Prefects ushered them to Gryffindor Tower; if anything, it intensified when James and Sirius realized Peter (who seemed lost on the train and James had taken him in) was in their dorm as well. Remus was only trying to read his book, but it was increasingly difficult with three voices yelling at each other from six feet away.

It was right after James began impersonating the Sorting Hat in a high, shrill voice that the rug in the middle of the room caught fire.

Remus barely noticed he had been staring daggers at it instead of reading his book. He shot out of his bed, book abandoned, and Sirius glared at him.

“Did you do that?" he asked, even though he seemed to already know the answer, and Peter cowered behind him, staring at the fire in panic. James stood up off his bed, wand in hand.

"I can put it out," he said confidently, but his hand was shaking. "Aguamenti."

A burst of water shot from the end of his wand, and Remus stared, mouth slightly opened, at James, whose wand was still brandished.

James's face reddened, and he sat back down on his bed. "My mum used it a lot," he said, suddenly shy. "I set fire to things a lot accidentally."

"Yeah," Remus said with a glance at Sirius, "so do I."

"Obviously."

Not one of the four had noticed their door was still open, and an older boy with a Prefect's badge stood in the doorway, putting his wand back into his robes. "Been here for a few hours and you're already causing trouble. Follow me."

Sirius cast an irritated look at Remus before following James and Peter out the door.

~

"Professor McGonagall," the Prefect called through a classroom door. James and Sirius shared a glance from behind his back. Remus stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor. His parents had gone miles to get him here, and for him to ruin it on the first day?

The strict-looking woman who had given them the Sorting Hat opened the door. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"These four attempted to set fire to their dorm room."

"It was just an accident!" James protested, peering around the Prefect's arm. "He didn't mean to--"

McGonagall raised a hand, and James quieted instantly. She turned back to the prefect. "Mr. Weasley, surely you are not interrupting me to tell me a few first years experimented with a charm? I do remember an incident your first year along the same circumstances."

Remus could not see his face, but the Prefect's ears turned as scarlet as his hair, and he muttered an apology.

"Now, please," McGonagall said, looking over his shoulder, "escort these boys back to their room."

~

The door hadn't even shut behind him when Sirius started in on Remus. 

"This was all your fault, you know." He pointed an accusatory finger, not standing more than three feet away. "If you hadn't decided it would be funny to light up the rug--" 

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Remus said, taking a step forward. "And it's not like we're getting in trouble for it. You heard that woman!" 

"You don't know that! She might send a letter home! I'll get a howler!" 

"My mum said they wouldn't send a note home without telling you," Peter said quietly from the other side of the rom. The boys, including James (who had been watching the argument from the side), turned to look at him. He blushed and looked down at the sheets he was playing absentmindedly with. "Y'know, so you can expect a note back." 

Sirius looked back at Remus and walked away, sitting down on his bed with a huff. James looked from Sirius to Remus, who was still standing by the door, and shrugged. 

"It really isn't that big of a deal," James said. "I imagine that isn't the last time this room will see fire." 

Sirius sent one last glare at Remus before laying back on his bed, wondering out loud with James and Peter what other ways the room will see fire. 

~ 

"Why would you get a howler for a note home?" Peter asked. It was now almost midnight, and James and Remus had long since fallen asleep. Well, since they had drawn their curtains. They could very well head James's snores, but given the lateness, both Peter and Sirius assumed Remus had fallen asleep as well. 

"What?" 

"Earlier, when you got angry at Remus, you said your mum would send you a Howler. Why would she do that?" 

Sirius shrugged, but realized Peter wouldn't be able to see it in the dark. "Parents, I guess. She made sure I knew not to get in trouble 'cause it wouldn't be good. I don't want any of you to get in trouble, either. Howlers are never nice. 

"I wouldn't get a Howler," Peter replied. "My mum would make sure I knew what I did was wrong. She doesn't like to yell. Neither of my parents do." 

"I thought all parents yelled." 

"Oh, no. My mum said that yelling doesn't do any good unless you knew it was wrong and you did it anyway. She just sits down with us and makes sure we understand wrong from right." 

"She sounds nice." 

In the next bed over, Remus lay awake, reading by wandlight and wondering what that boy's life at home was like to have these expectations for other parents.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!!


End file.
